Erik's Jellicle Cat
by chrissymama
Summary: What happens when our favorite Opera Ghost and his lovely ingenue find themselves dragged into the world of the Jellicles by their own little Jellicle Cat, Ayesha? A fun, musical adventure that will surely be the cat's meow! Read and Review. No Flaming allowed! E/C and OC/ Tumblebrutus
1. A Song and A Transformation

**I DO NOT own** ** _Phantom,_** ** _The Phantom of the Opera,_** **or** ** _Cats the Musical_** **. Those are owned by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Gaston Leroux, and Susan Kay. So enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Song and A Transformation

Underneath the Opera Populaire, you would find a lair in which Erik Destler, the infamous Opera Ghost and the two loves of his life, Christine Daae and Ayesha, his Siamese cat, live. Christine and Erik had been married for a year now and Ayesha had grown somewhat accustomed with Christine and Christine with her, much to Erik's delight, that they would only glare at each other once in a while. But one day, things got very strange. One night, after a tiring day of performing and writing operas, Christine and Erik decided to go to bed. All was quiet, the only sound that was heard was the ticking of a grandfather clock and the sound of a snore or two coming from the bedroom. That was until the clock chimed twelve.

 _Jellicle Cats come out tonight,_

 _Jellicle Cats come one, come all_

 _The Jellicle Moon is shining bright,_

 _Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!_

The stream of music woke Erik up with a start. At first, he decided to ignore it, since nothing seemed amiss, but then he heard the organ make a horrific, ungodly sound which made Christine wake up next to him with a jolt.

"What was that?" Christine asked, worried.

"I think it was Ayesha, but I'll go out and check." He replied, putting on his slippers, mask, and wig, just in case it wasn't her.

Christine decided to go with him, putting on her robe and slippers as she followed behind him. When they came to the noise, the two of them stood in awed silence. Erik was right. It was Ayesha, but that was not what made them stop. In front of them, Ayesha was changing before their very eyes.

Ayesha began to grow until she was around the same height as Christine and she began to stand on her hind feet. Her fur began to change until it looked liked a white eurotard with a brown oval design on her front and back. Her paws began to change into human hands and white dance shoes with brown on the tip on her feet. Her face became more human although her markings and the shape of her nose stayed the same. The fur on top of her head turned into white hair with a brown stripe coming in the middle , which were set up to look like her ears. Her tail became a belt of braided white yarn with a brown tip. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was the diamond stud collar around her neck which had grown with her.

"Is that-"  
"It can't be!"

"Perhaps we're dreaming then, Erik."

"Oh, this is no dream." They heard a voice say. The two of them looked and saw the newly transformed Ayesha studying her nails.

"It's time for the Jellicle Ball." Ayesha said, taking the two of them by the hand and leading her humans to the site where the ball will begin.

 **A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for not giving you new stories (or updating old ones) but I have a good excuse! I've been having writer's block the past year or so as well as I have a lot to do for school, church, dance, and other things so please don't be mad! Read and Review! Please :3**


	2. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

**A/N: For certain songs, there will be certain times where Erik and Christine will be singing in the chorus. So that you figure out where and when they'd be singing, here's a code I made to help.**

 **: Christine sings**

 **+: Erik sings**

 ***: They both sing**

 **Once again, I do not own The Phantom, The Phantom of the Opera, or Cats the Musical (unfortunately). Those belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

"The Jellicle what?" Erik asked as he was being dragged by his cat.

"The Jellicle Ball. It's a celebration where the Jellicle leader chooses one cat and one only to go to the Heaviside Layer and come back to a different Jellicle life. "

"The Heaviside Layer? What is that?" Christine asked as they came outside and headed for an abandoned junkyard.

Ayesha rolled her eyes and gave an agitated sigh.  
"It's what you humans would call Heaven." With that, they came inside the yard where she showed the two of them a place to hide.

"Now, the other Jellicles will see you two as a threat, so I'm just going to change you two into Jellicles like us."

Leaving them no time to argue, Ayesha waved her hand over the two of them. Both their clothes and themselves began to change and when they opened their eyes, they found that they looked similar to her, only they had fluff and leg and arm warmers made of yarn.

Christine changed into a tan erotard with chocolate brown markings on her head, back, and arms as well as around her shoulders. Her hair was more puffed out, but still a little curly with parts of it sticking up like cat ears and her leg and arm warmers were brown and tan as well as her fluff and her tail. On her neck was a green collar with rubies cut into a rose shape circled around it and one of her dance shoes were brown and the other tan. Her face changed until it looked similar to Ayesha's, with her nose changing into a cat's and her face having brown and dark tan markings around her face.

Erik changed into a erotard that was half black and half white. On the white side of erotard, he wore black shoulder fluff and leg and arm warmers as well as a white dance shoe and that side of Erik's face was black with a white circle around his eye. On the black side of the erotard, he wore white shoulder fluff and leg and arm warmers as well as a black dance shoe and that side of his face was white with a black circle around his other eye. His hair, although still smooth, still had some of it sticking up like a cat's ear and his face was changed as well. His tail was all black, with a bit of white at the tip and around his neck was a white collar with obsidian musical notes circled around it.

"Now then." Ayesha purred, "Since you now look like Jellicles, it's time for you two to act like Jellicles. So just stay close and follow my lead."

So the newly changed Phantom and Ingenue followed close behind her until she motioned for them to stop

The cats were coming out one by one and they saw Ayesha go next to another cat that looked like her, only she was brown with white ovals and stripe on her body and hair.

Now the ball was about to begin _._

 **(A/N: If you know the song, feel free to sing along! :))**

 ** _(Munkustrap)_**

 _Are you blind when you're born?_

 _ **(Demeter)**_

 _Can you see in the dark?_

 ** _(Asparagus)_**

 _Dare you look at a king?_

 ** _(Skimbleshanks)_**

 _Would you sit on his throne?_

 ** _(The Rum Tug Tugger)_**

 _Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_

 ** _(Alonzo)_**

 _Are you cock of the walk_

 _ **(Jennyanydots)**_

 _When you're walking alone?_

 ** _(Everyone )_**

 _Because jellicles are and jellicles do_

 _Jellicles do and jellicles would_

 _Jellicles would and jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 ** _(Jellylorum)_**

 _When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_

 ** _(Coricopat)_**

 _Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

 _ **(Jemima)**_

 _Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

 ** _(Old Deuteronomy)_**

 _Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_

While Erik and Christine looked on, they noticed that Ayesha was motioning them to join in the singing and dancing, telling them to follow her movements.

 _ **(Everyone *)**_

 _Because jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicles do and jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicles do and jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 ** _(Tantomile)_**

 _Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

 ** _(Electra, Excetra, and Victoria)_**

 _Familiar with candle,_

 ** _(Erik and Christine)_**

 _With book, and with bell?_

 ** _(Bombalurina)_**

 _Were you Whittington's friend?_

 ** _(Quaxo/Mister Mistoffelees)_**

 _The Pied Piper's assistant?_

 ** _(Tumblebrutus)_**

 _Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_

 ** _(Mungojerrie)_**

 _Are you mean like a minx?_

 ** _(Rumpleteazer)_**

 _Are you lean like a lynx?_

 ** _(Ayesha)_**

 _Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

 ** _(Cassandra)_**

 _Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?_

 ** _(Everyone*)_**

 _If you were and you are_

 _You're a Jellicle Cat._

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_

 _We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire_

 _We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees_

 _We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 ** _(Queen Cats )_**

 _Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?_

 _Duets by Rossini_

 ** _(Tom Cats +)_**

 _And waltzes by Strauss?_

 ** _(Queen Cats )_**

 _Ahhh, ahhh!_

 ** _(Tom Cats +)_**

 _And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?_

 _ **(Christine)**_

 _Ahh!_

 **That's my angel of music!** Erik thought in pride as she sang the high note.

 ** _(Everyone*)_**

 _That always triumphantly brings down the house?_

 _Jellicle cats are queen of the nights_

 _Singing at astronomical heights_

 _Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'_

 _Hallelujah, angelical Choir_

Suddenly, Ayesha caught Erik and Christine's eyes. "Make sure you follow the steps after me since you two are on the second row." She mouthed to them. They nodded, not understanding why they need to do so, but they got ready.

 ** _(Everyone *)_**

 _The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

 _Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'_

 _Life to the everlasting cat!_

 _Feline, fearless, faithful and true_

 _To others who do-what_

Just then, Ayesha and the other cats in the front row began to run and jump, beginning to dance. Erik and Christine started to follow her and started to copy the movements a step after her.

 _ **(Everyone*)**_

 _Jellicles do and jellicles can_

 _Jellicles can and jellicles do_

 _Jellicle cats sing jellicle chants_

 _Jellicles old and jellicles new_

 _Jellicle song and jellicle dance_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Practical cats, dramatical cats_

 _Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats_

 _Oratorical cats, Delphic Oracle cats_

 _Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats_

 _Romantical cats, Pedantical cats_

 _Critical cats, parasitical cats_

 _Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats_

 _Statistical cats and mystical cats_

 _Political cats, hypocritical cats_

 _Clerical cats, hysterical cats_

 _Cynical cats, rabbinical cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

 _Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

After they were done, Christine and Erik collapsed on the floor.

"Well, I know that I should never say that Madame Toad's singing is that of a wailing cat." Erik joked as he caught his breath,

"Why?" Christine asked, remembering his open displays of hatred towards La Carlotta.

"Because apparently. cats sound better than her!" He said with a snort.

 **A/N: Alright folks! I actually did two chapters in one day This is a world record! (At least for me.) :D Again, Read and Review!**


End file.
